battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoothing Things Out in the Pit
After "Tag Team Hostage Rescue, concurrent with "Greg and Warden Talk", before "Unity" Full Text Grey Bergman: '''When Grey saw that Greg had started talking to the Warden, she gave a small smile. To a total stranger, it looked like he was talking to himself, but she knew it was their demon friend. The Lady of the United Revolutionaries looked around however and noticed that the other rebels clearly didn’t share her opinions regarding the forbidden friendship between the rebel and the demon. They all looked horrified, confused, anything but happy. Again, after everything they had been through for the past three months, she didn’t blame them one bit…especially Akkey, Tree, and Vox. Speaking of the chief and the cute couple, Grey noticed that Akkey and Tree sitting on the opposite side of the pit. She inwardly cringed. She knew that out of all the rebels of the camp, other than Haddock, Tree, Akkey, and Vox would not be able to take the fact that she and Greg were friendly toward the Warden. Perhaps, if she was able to get back on the same page as Haddock, she could talk things out with Akkey and Tree. She walked over to Akkey. “Uhh…so, Akkey,” she began nervously, “is there any way I can help you find a way out of here…or something?” '''Akkey Black: “No,” she said in a flat tone. She could already feel the headache pounding in her temples. At least her arm didn’t pulse anymore. She just needed to clear her head and calm down. Impossible. 'Grey Bergman: '''She bit her lip hearing Akkey’s tone. So much for making small talk… “Okay…” she said sitting down next to her. “Well, I am curious. How did you and Na—Warden find us down here?” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Treepelt watched the Warden retreat into Greg and gritted her teeth, edging closer to Akkey and Grey to hear them talk. '''Akkey Black: '''She brought her knees to her chest, trying to keep warm. She could feel Tree inching closer and was grateful, “I didn’t, she did. I didn’t even know you were in trouble… I was about to finish up a job when she went into me and forced the portals open, saying she could hear you trapped.” “I didn’t even believe her…” her brows furrowed. '''Grey Bergman: '“Wait…really?!” she said turning around quickly to Greg before turning back to Akkey. “We were actually banging things against the wall and screaming to lure a dragon down here to get us out of here, but…I got to say,” she placed a hand on Akkey’s shoulder, “I’m really glad it was you two.” 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '“Why.” The word was sharp and dry. “You still haven’t explained this. Why are you on first-name terms with a demon?” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey sighed. There was no avoiding this now. She might as well tell. “Okay, well, a few weeks ago around the time she was possessing Haddock, Greg went to go talk to her,” she said looking up at Tree. “Warren, Asha, and I had no idea he did this until he finally told us. He said that he went to talk to her to see how she would respond to kindness, and clearly, they had a pleasant conversation because Greg then invited us to see her as well. We talked for a bit, and she told us her real name.” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Treepelt narrowed her eyes. “She could be lying to you. She could just be trying to get close so she can hurt you.” '''Akkey Black: '''She glanced towards Grey, agreeing silently with Tree. The Warden had a nasty reputation for being dishonest. That was why she couldn’t trust her… '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey sighed as she stood up to face Tree. “I know,” she said. “When we were talking to her, I was just waiting for that split second where she would suddenly turn on us. Even now, I’m still wondering if she’s being truthful, and if she is, why did she do all those horrible things to you, Haddock, Vox, and the rest of the rebellion…but not to Greg, Warren, Asha, and me? She could be using us—who knows—but…I have to give her the benefit of a doubt.” '''Akkey Black: 'She kept her mouth shut, what with the inner turmoil she felt. The Warden showed plenty of surprises today; she led her to where they were trapped, she’s helping them escape, she apologized for tampering with the portals. But it was difficult to erase past wrongs. She glanced towards Greg’s direction and saw him laughing to himself, possibly conversing with the demon. Benefit of the doubt, huh… 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '“The last time we gave her the benefit of the doubt, Vox ended up dead. So I’d be careful if I were you, Grey.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey nodded remembering when the King mentioned Vox’s death during their private chat. She smiled at the half-breed. “I appreciate your concern, Tree,” she said, “and don’t worry. I won’t let my guard down for a second. Why do you think I set those rules for those two? I’m willing to give her the benefit of a doubt, but I’m also ready to do whatever it takes to stop her if she betrays us. I have to be…for Greg’s sake.” '''Akkey Black: '"What would you do if you’re not fast enough… even if you try to be on guard…" Akkey mumbled to herself, “Is it worth it…” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey heard Akkey’s comment and turned to her. She sighed sadly knowing that Akkey was right. She might try to be on her guard, but what if it wasn’t enough? What if something still happened right under her nose? What would she do then? Would the friendship with the Warden be truly worth such a risk? "Well, I…I don’t know what I would do, Akkey," she said, "but…you guys are going to have to trust me when I say that I will NEVER do anything to endanger the rebellion. I promise…I won’t let Haddock and you guys down." Category:Events Category:Season 4 Category:Chief Akkey of the Stoic Hearts Category:Grey Bergman Category:Treepelt Category:Akkey Black